The objective of this proposal is to request funds to support the travel, registration, and hotel expenses of 15 predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows to attend the 2003 Teratology Society Annual meeting in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. This meeting will take place on June 21st to June 26th, 2003 at the Loews Philadelphia Hotel, across from the Pennsylvania Convention Center in downtown Philadelphia. It will consist of a two-day education course on the importance of animal models in understanding human abnormalities and syndromes, followed by a four-day conference that includes various symposia, workshops, the platform and poster sessions. The encouragement and financial assistance of trainees to attend the Teratology Society meeting is vital for the infusion of enthusiasm and new ideas into scientific discussions. In addition, these individuals will benefit greatly from interaction with leading scientists in birth defects research, in a setting that encourages open exchange of ideas and experimental findings. Symposium topics for the main conference include: Assisted reproduction techniques and reproductive outcomes (March of Dimes Symposium): the fetal basis-of adult diseases (NIEHS symposium). Gene-environment interactions in susceptibility: human studies and animal models (The Wiley-Liss Symposium). Three concurrent minisymposia will cover; Childhood obesity-impact on children's health and possible developmental etiologies; Occupational exposures and reproductive outcomes; and Effects of antioxidants on development. Special workshops will cover: How to communicate animal data to clinicians for their use in counseling women about drug use during pregnancy (Public Affairs Workshop); teratogen update on endocrine-active compounds; and the rat inverted yolk sac as a biological model for risk analysis. Invited speakers are selected on their distinction and the importance and relevance of their work to current research in birth defects and developmental disabilities. Many events at the Teratology Society meeting focus on student-fellow participation. Platform sessions are entirely devoted to the presentations by these trainees; and all trainees, including awardees, will be honored at a luncheon during the conference. In addition, a student reception organized by the Student Affairs Committee encourages exchange of ideas and networking among trainee participants. Funds to help support and encourage student-fellow attendance at the Teratology Society 2003 meeting will enhance the quality of the meeting and the experience of the student attendees.